FLCLRagnarok poems
by ssjmvegita
Summary: The first poem is about FLCL. After the part with Naota the next poem starts. That one is about Ragnarok.


Foolish enough to look on big dreams without first realizing your own  
potential of growth in the power of your mind is your weakness. Smoothing  
out the wrinkles makes us similar, but who's to say that's bad? With such  
odd personalities like Haruko and Mamimi, who's to say similarities aren't  
good? I am Atomsk, smoothing out the wrinkles of your brain.  
Love is a game of guitar bashing and Vespa sightings. But does age have  
anything to do with what I look for? Maybe, maybe not. But I do think that  
one must be mature before love. Then again, Mr. Eyebrows isn't the  
definition of a mature adult. So age matters only with maturity. Some may  
think that children are foolish, but sometimes the older are not the wise.  
I am Haruko, in love with the one I hate.  
Canti, lord of the dark flame command me! Seeing you fly with wings of an  
eagle my faith is renewed. I come from a troubled past, but my future may  
be worse. Where did I first learn of you Canti? I am a Fire Starter, saved  
from a fire by Takum, my baseball love. But where is he now Canti? He  
deserted us, leaving us to overflow with jealousy and hate. I am Mamimi,  
devoted servant of the flame.  
Loser is what they call me, loser with no talent. I can't live up to my  
brother's standards because I am simply a loser. They call me child, but I  
am an adult. They call me young, but I am old. I am what I am not, but they  
don't see. They call me what I seem to be. But I am not. I don't like the  
sour stuff because I am not what I think I am. I am just Naota, the one who  
isn't.  
  
Remember that destiny will always hold two paths no matter who or what you  
are. You could always run, but running will always delay the inevitable;  
you are still going to fight. This path will not grant you protection from  
whatever befalls you; you'll just have to wait longer. Or, instead of  
running, you could come out of hiding and boldly face the force before you.  
There's a great chance you'll fail, but, unlike running, there's also the  
possibility of succeeding and crushing your foe. Yet, you will never face  
your fate alone. The other piece of your destiny will rise to help you. I  
will be victorious. From bloodshed will come hope; from me will come order.  
I am Chaos, reincarnation of Balder, the God of Light.  
Are you in love? What is it? Is it merely physical, skin deep, or is it in  
your sub-conscious? It is the latter. Love is following your lover where he  
goes and helping him out always. It is dreaming about them in the most  
critical of times. It's about immediately protecting them without a second  
thought. Yes, love is a multitude of feelings, a multitude of thoughts, and  
a multitude of actions. There is no end to the happiness of love. I am Iris  
Irine, heir to the Four Constellations of Fayon.  
Gone are the days when I was happy and in love. Sadness and despair is a  
common side effect. True love will, in time, bring true sadness. Love is  
not in your sub-conscience; it's about sacrificing yourself to save your  
loves life. It's about being reborn and forever searching for them. It's  
about spending thirty thousand dollars just for a clue on their  
whereabouts. It's about even finding the love your life next to, or even  
loving someone else, you still follow them- through thick and through thin.  
Love is staying true, even through all the despair. Yes, love is not a toy;  
it's a fragile figurine waiting to be broken. I am Fenris Fenrir, the  
reincarnation of the Wolf Goddess.  
Never have I known what it's like to be human, to risk dying for someone  
you don't know, sacrificing your life for someone you know has done wrong.  
Such is the stupidity of humans, to give up or ignore power and to protect  
others, or search for it and ignore the ones who love you. The human race  
is so imbalanced. Sometimes it tips too much, so I must repay in kindness.  
Usually it is the evil side that tips, but now I can't go back to my home.  
Still, I follow this human, and learn what I can. I will learn the answer  
to this question: What is it like to be human? I am Loki, greatest of all  
assassins, the wielder of cosmic power: He who is both human and not.  
And what is it that can change a human's motivation, their complete motive?  
How could one day, they can love you, then the next they want your life?  
That's my life, filled with deception and hate. My father was the best  
father there was; until I walked in a room with him and my mother, blood  
everywhere. Her blood. Now I work for Freya, searching for revenge. I have  
found it in Fayon, the city of murderers, and my city of birth. Yes, I'm  
Sarah Irine, one of the Volkries of Valhalla, true heir of Fayon.  
Really, humans have no purpose in life except to live and die. And when  
they die, they join my invincible and ever-growing army. In my Dark  
Whisper, the death sentence is constantly heard. These apes only have the  
ability to follow the simplest of commands. Unfortunately, I am related to  
these pigs. But with a giant heart I will detach myself from which I hate  
the most. Today I'm mortal, tomorrow I'm immortal. Only through death can I  
live. Yes, the human race can only live to die; die and serve. Sure, some  
humans can rise and take power and control like me. You can call me the  
Necromancer Himmelmez, one of the twelve Valkries of Valhalla.  
Of course, sometimes you don't need to actually work. All you need to do is  
sneak around and take what you find, in other peoples pockets obviously!  
Still, it always helps to have a pet with you. Pets are a good way to keep  
sanity when you're alone, since they're great companions to help with your  
job. Cats are good friends to have. They're smart and intelligent, and will  
always think twice before acting. Cats are cute and more importantly, swift  
and silent! If you can communicate well with your pet, then they can tell  
you things that you may never think of! True, you may not have a pet, but  
you need one! They help. No, I'm not a thief, I'm Lidia, Expert Treasure  
Hunter with my pal Sessy, Cat O' Two Tails!  
Kill for blood, blood to quench the thirst of a hungry soul, not mine. This  
soul controls me until I find the blood it wants. I've sacrificed  
everything for my love. I've sacrificed my body, my mind, my soul, and my  
death; the eternal peace. In body I'm immortal; in spirit I'm already dead.  
Be careful what path you choose because it will alter your fate forever.  
Think things through before acting. Just think about what you do before you  
turn into a lonely, murderous fiend like me. I am known as Skurai, the  
Cursed Prosecutor. 


End file.
